memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation star charts
of the Milky Way Galaxy]] The Federation star charts were a collection of star charts, including all pertinent information about the star systems visited by Federation probes and starships. In 2269, the was on outward course beyond the fringe of the galaxy, near Questar M-17 on a star charting mission. ( ) In 2370, the investigated a rogue comet in Sector 1156 that was not on Federation charts. ( ) Alpha/Beta Quadrant Overview The Alpha/Beta Quadrant Overview star chart was first seen in 2256, in 's quarters aboard the , as well as at Lieutenant Rhys's station on the bridge. It displayed the location of the Discovery near the Federation-Klingon border during the Federation-Klingon War of that year. It shows the locations of the Alpha Quadrant stars Aldebaran (Alpha Tauri), , , Azha (Eta Eridani), , Beta Leonis Minoris (Beta XII-A), Beta Rigel, Castor (Alpha Geminorum), (Chi 1 Orionis), (Kappa Fornacis), Elora, , Organia, Pollux (Beta Geminorum), (Epsilon Ceti), , , Tellun (Elas Troyius), , Zibal (Zeta Eridani), and 11 Leonis Minoris, as well as the Briar Patch, Sherman's Planet, and Starbase 12 (Gamma 400). Amar, Organia, and Sherman's Planet are indicated to have been Klingon Empire territory at the time. Beta Quadrant stars on the Federation side of the border include Acamar (Theta Eridani), Adelphous, Ajilon (Tananda Bay), Alpha Onias, Barolia (Wazn, Beta Columbae), Beta Pictoris, Carraya, Celes (Tau Hydrae), Chi Leonis, Galorndon Core, Gamma Hromi, Hyralan (Alpha Caeli), Japori (Beta Caeli), Jouret (New Providence), Miridian, Omega Leonis, Ramatis, Regulus (Alpha Leonis), Tomed, Unroth, (Zeta Leporis), and Yridia. Landmarks on the Federation side include the Azure Nebula, Deep Space K-7, the Hromi Cluster, the Paulson Nebula, Starbase 23, Starbase 24, Starbase 157, Starbase 234, and Starbase 343. Beta Quadrant stars on the Klingon Empire side of the border include Archanis, Archer, (Rasalas, Mu Leonis), B'Moth, , Beta Lankal, Beta Penthe (as Rura Penthe), Beta Thoridor, Brestant (Delta Laporis), Cursa (Beta Eridani), D'deridex, Dewa, , Gamma Eridon, Ganalda, , , H'atoria, Halee, Iccobar, Iconia, Ikalia, K't'inga, Khitomer, Klach D'kel Brakt, Korvat (Pi Canis Majoris), Krios, Lambda Geminorum, Mempa, Morska, Narendra, Nequencia, (Omicron Leonis), Pheben, Praxis, Qo'noS (Kronos, Kling), Qu'Vat, Tranome Sar, and Valt. The star Archanis is right on the border, while Gasko and Korvat are shown as being under Klingon control, but on the Federation side of the border. Archanis and Korvat are on the Klingon side of the thinner dotted line, however. and every episode further episode of Star Trek: Discovery through . The map is derived from Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 63). Iconia is labeled on the map, however Iconia had not yet been rediscovered at the time of the Discovery. Several of the stars have their constellation's stellar given, such as Alpha Leonis (Regulus), while others are known only by their Bayer designation, such as Omega Leonis.}} "The Explored Galaxy" ]] The star chart of the explored space in the Alpha Quadrant depicted the home systems of the three great powers in the quadrant - the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire. Along with these systems, the home systems of several less significant powers - the Tholian Assembly, the First Federation, and the Kzinti - were, also, depicted on the chart. Many of the locations on this map were visited by the during its historic five-year mission of the late 2260s. Developments in the 24th century, such as the expansion of the great powers into uncharted and charted space, reduced this chart to a historical relic by the 2370s. In 2293, the star chart of the explored galaxy was displayed in Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( ) The chart was also seen frequently in the 24th century in various locations. In 2364, the chart was displayed at Starfleet Headquarters in the room where Dexter Remmick, possessed by parasitic beings, was killed after sending a homing beacon. ( ) In 2365, the chart was seen in the court room on Starbase 173 ( ) and the tactical room aboard the USS Enterprise-D, close to another map that depicted the whole Milky Way Galaxy. ( ) In 2367, the chart was seen in the tactical laboratory of Enterprise-D. ( ) In 2368, in the ship's engineering laboratory. ( ) In 2369 and 2370, the chart was seen in the classroom aboard Deep Space 9, featuring the heading "The Explored Galaxy". ( ) of the British science fiction series , in the eponymous main character's attic.}} LCARS star charts Several star charts appeared in the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) library computer|USS Enterprise-D library computer]]. ;Spiral galaxy :This image shows an unnamed spiral galaxy. and .}} ;Star chart 1 :This star chart showed Sol located near the center of the map; the bold lines lead from there to Epsilon Eridani (upper right) and Alpha Centauri A (lower left). Thinner lines lead to other stars, like Sirius A, Tau Ceti, 61 Cygni A and Barnard's Star. Other stars depicted are Wolf 359, Procyon A and B, Ross 248, Luyten 789-6, Epsilon Indi, Ross 154, Groombridge 34 A and B, Alpha Centauri B and C, Sirius B, 61 Cygni B and Lalande 21185. and .}} ;Star chart 2 :This star chart showed text in the upper left corner stating that the transport Diana was plundered there. The text in the upper right corner marked the location where the was spacejacked. and .}} ;Star chart 3 :This star chart showed text in the upper half of the chart denoting the place where the encountered a probe from outside the galaxy. and .}} ;Star chart 4 :This star chart shows, in the upper half, the Jewel Stars. Argelius II is identified in the lower right corner of the star chart. and .}} ;Star chart 5 :This star chart shows points around the supernova of the star Phi Puma, out towards Bayard's Planet, denoted by text in the lower right corner. and .}} ;Star chart 6 :This image shows a star chart. .}} ;Star system 1 :This image shows a planetary system consisting of five planets and one central star. The second planet in the system has an irregular orbit. and .}} ;Star system 2 :This image shows a planetary system consisting of seven planets and one central star. .}} ;Star system 3 :This image shows a planetary system consisting of one central planet and six orbiting moons. .}} ;Planet 1 :This image shows a planet with several continents. An orbit of the planet is displayed as well. and .}} ;Planet 2 :This image shows parts of the northern hemisphere of a planet with several continents. .}} Category:Cartography Category:Federation